Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-26869744-20181008110933/@comment-24275038-20181012120149
CaptainKidd 8 a écrit : Comme le contributeur 2001:861 l'a dit tu es dans la sur-analyse, mais je vais retourner ton propre cas de figure cntre toi donc question : Marco a éjecté Kisaru et Aokiji d'un simple coup de pied, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tenté la même chose contre Mihawk histoire de permettre à Luffy de s'en dépatouiller au lieu de demander à Vista de tout arrêter et d'aller prêter main forte à Luffy ? Un simple coup de pied aurait fait l'affaire si Marco s'en sentait capable donc pourquoi le fait-il sur un Aokiji qui martyrise Luffy mais pas sur un Mihawk ? Le faire aurait permis à Vista de faire quelque chose de plus utile sur le champ de bataille et le cas Mihawk aurait été personnellement réglé en 3 secondes top chrono. Et qu'on soit bien d'accord ce que Marco dit très exactement c'est "Vista ! Prête main forte à Luffy". "Or le databook dis clairement " Mihawk attends un maîtres épéiste qui surclassera Shanks " ce qui montre bien que Mihawk a beau être meilleure que Shanks à l'escrime ( sans jamais l'avoir vaincue jusqu'à preuves du contraire ) , Shanks reste plus puissant que Mihawk en terme de niveau générale grâce notamment peut-être à un HDR surdévelopper ou une maîtrise exceptionnel du corp à corp ." Ce passage est assez exceptionnel par contre... Tu es en train de citer une phrase qui dit explicitement que Mihawk cherche un maitre-épéiste qui surpassera son rival Shanks''' (donc la personne de Shanks, pas son escrime')' et qui en plus sous-entend fortement que Shanks n'est rien d'autre qu'un épéiste puisque Mihawk cherche pour le surpasser (lui, sa personne) un épéiste. Enfin cerise sur le gâteau, tu finis en concluant que Shanks est donc plus fort que Mihawk alors que tous les éléments que tu as cités sont clairement en sa défaveur. '''Contributeur 2001:861 : "Exemple, Shanks sera plus fort avec un bras en moins au CaC et donc en lachant son épée qui est son point fort...depuis quand un personnage sans FDD est plus fort a main nue qu'avec son arme fétiche ?! c'est encore une fois n'importe quoi....on sombre dans le ridicule."' Exactement je plussoie. Et puis l'escrime de haute voltige et le corps à corps ça ne se conjugue pas. Vouloir balancer une balayette en plein échange de coups c'est fragiliser ses appuis et sa garde et c'est plus que prévisible avec le HDO. C'est exposer ton corps et c'est le meilleur moyen de donner à ton adversaire une ouverture c'est totalement contreproductif. Si Rayleigh ne balance pas des coups de pieds ou des coups de poings à Kisaru en même temps qu'il le combat à l'escrime c'est pas anodin. Green : " Ce n est pas le thème que je dis qu il faut changer. Je dis que ce résultat ne seras pas légitime. Oui on a vu que 10℅ de Mihawk aussi, en effet. La différence est qu ici c est bien de Shanks qu on dit "il a qu un bras, il a pas de Fdd, le hdr c est ce qu on sait déjà, non il ne sait pas se battre autrement qu avec son épée etc"" Non la différence c'est qu'on enferme implicitement Mihawk dans la seule escrime là ou on prête à Shanks des pouvoirs qui potentiellement le placeraient au dessus car le doute est permis (et ne va que dans un sens). " celle que je trouve plus plausible en la lisant : - il attend qu'un maître épéiste le surpasse lui et même son rival qui lui est supérieur (même ici donne le sens d'un renchérissement)" La tournure que tu donnes à la phrase n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi est-il dit que Mihawk s'ennuyait et ne trouvait plus personne à sa hauteur si c'est pour que tu nous dises que finalement Shanks était plus fort que lui ? Aux oubliettes le contexte de la phrase et ce qui la précède ? Pourquoi Mihawk chercherait plus fort que Shanks pour le sortir de sa zone de confort s'il n'est lui-même pas plus fort que Shanks ? Le "even" n'est absolument pas là pour renchérir, les anglophones fans de Shanks ne se seraient pas gênés et auraient été les premiers à le pointer du doigt. '""He looks forward to the day a swordmaster will emerge to surpass even his rival, Red-Haired Shanks"" Le "même" est à lire dans le sens ou Mihawk "attend le jour ou émergera un maitre-épéiste qui puissant qu'il surpassera même son rival Shanks". Mihawk n'attend pas un simple maître-épéiste mais un épéiste puissant, le "même" est donc à associer à "puissant". Tellement puissant qu'il surpassera même son rival Shanks. Il attend l'élu quoi.